moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mountain King
"FOR KHAZ MODAN!" '' The '''mountain kings', or thanes as they are known in Khaz Modan, are the mightiest dwarven warriors under the mountain. Wielding both enchanted warhammers and hand axes, these fierce fighters live to test themselves against worthy opponents. Unconcerned with their race's preoccupation with mechanical devices and mining precious minerals, Mountain Kings live only for battle. Dedicated to safeguarding the Alliance which saved their kingdom during the Second War, the mountain Kings can be counted upon to rally behind any banner that stands between freedom and the ever looming shadow of evil. Mountain kings are not to be confused with actual royalty, although being one is not exclusive with holding the position of king. Description The most respected and revered of the Ironforge dwarves' warriors, mountain kings represent mighty champions of their race. While some Ironforge dwarves are enamored of the new firearms, and others unlock the secrets of their titan heritage, mountain kings continue a legacy that has existed for millennia. This is a legacy of beer, blood, booze, and thunder, of red-glinting axes and crushing hammers. It is a legacy continued by some of Ironforge's renowned heroes, including Muradin Bronzebeard, presumed deceased brother of King Magni Bronzebeard of Ironforge. Mountain kings are champions of Ironforge, and as such they protect Ironforge's interests. Some remain in Khaz Modan, protecting their homelands from the depredations of trolls, troggs, and worse creatures. Others travel the world searching for the foes of Ironforge and, by extension, the Alliance — demons, undead, Dark Iron dwarves, troggs, and ice trolls. They are crusaders for their race, stamping out their enemies before they have a chance to strike at Ironforge or Stormwind. Other mountain kings travel the world on missions provided by their king, the Explorers' Guild, other patrons, or perhaps themselves. Mountain kings have a tradition of proving themselves against mighty foes. Some Mountain kings fall to dragons, demons, or other ferocious creatures, but mountain kings are famous for overcoming these challenges and then seeking out another, even mightier beast. Mountain kings live only for battle; they are unconcerned with their race's preoccupation with technological gadgets, with mining precious materials, or with crafting great weapons. They feel a debt to the Alliance, which saved their kingdom during the Second War. Wherever the banner is raised against the forces of evil, there stand mountain kings, gripping their axes, slugging back ale, and loudly asking why the battle has yet to begin. Ironforge dwarves also call mountain kings "thanes," an honorary title that respects the mighty warriors' prowess and strength. This moniker also recalls the day when most, if not all, mountain kings truly were kings of the mountains, leading the dwarf clans in the deep caves. In modern times, Ironforge has a single king - but many mountain kings are nobles or other honorary personages, the scions of families whose names and deeds echo through the generations. Other mountain kings are the first of their kith to attain such greatness, and look to carve their names into Ironforge's history. History During the Third War they served the Alliance in various battles. Notable Mountain kings *Magni Bronzebeard *Muradin Bronzebeard *Baelgun Flamebeard *Murgen Hammerfall *Grim Thunderbrew *General Vanndar StormpikeCategory:Classes and Professions Category:Warriors Category:Dwarf Category:Mountain Kings